There To Be Loved
by rocking-gurl
Summary: DannyWitwerOC OneShot ... Just a glance at the life of young detective Danny Witwer and how he was saved from Lamar by the woman of his life ... Please Read and Review!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, apart from my character and my story**

* * *

**Well this is an old story I found in my files some time ago, I wrote it after I watched Minority Report and I fell in love with Danny Witwer (played by Colin Farrel...) so I decided to post it... It's a Danny Witwer/OC fic... **

**If there are sintax, grammar or any other kind of mistakes just let me know...**

* * *

_---_**There To Be Loved**_---_

"Danny... for God's sake! You have to stop being so... so... **damn**! I can't even find a word to describe you, you're terrible, you're the worst person I've ever met! You think people are stupid, don't you? If one day you find yourself alone, well I'm sure you can easily understand why!" she spat out, she probably didn't even mean those words, they just were what she felt in that moment.

She was angry, yeah, _so damn angry_. He could read it in her eyes as she was crying in front of him and tears were falling from her wonderful blue eyes.

He loved those eyes... and as he saw those tears he didn't understand why his heart felt like if someone had stuck a knife in it.

"I'm sorry, I... I just..." he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"you **what**? You just want to reach your purpose, without looking no one in the face... you don't care if the man you're trying to put in jail with no motivation has lost his child! You go on your own direction like a _goddamn tank_ without caring about other people's feelings! and I'm sick of this!" she paused breathing deeply, then spoke again, or better she yelled again.

"You perfectly know that the woman you talked to today is trying to recover... but **no**! you're too smart to care! you just go on with your disrespectful words against the man she loved..." she paused once again, she threw herself on the armchair in front of him.

"And the same goes for everybody else... you behave like this also with me... what do you want from me now? Can't you see that everytime you're down I'm always there for you?" she yelled, he nodded: she was right, she was the only one that would give a damn about him and that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

"But... you know what really hurts me the most?" she asked, then paused waiting for him to react: he just shook his head.

"Well tonight I'm feeling horribly and anyone could tell I could use some comforting... but again, no! Tonight you don't have time! Isn't this simply _absurd_?" his eyes were stinging and he could feel the tears coming.

"Last night when you called me to tell me about your sadistic plan to break Anderton, did you even care about what I was doing?- the man gulped fighting back the tears, then shook his head in response for her question.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Dammit Danny! Can't you see you just don't care? I'd been working for months without having a goddamn day off, last night I had finally got a free evening to spend with my friends and I gave it up to see you and listen to your problems, to give you advices... beacuse you're important to me! We're best friends Danny, it's not that you talk and I listen all the time! you have to respect me, to care for me for Heaven's sake! I left my friends because I was busy running to you, just because you asked me! Can you understand this?" she cried between the tears.

He finally broke down:

"I'm sorry Kim... damn! You perfectly know **I need you**... I need you more than the air... I can't breathe without you... without hearing your voice, without seeing your eyes and without seeing your smile... you're the only friend I have..."

Tears were now pouring from his eyes and as she saw them her heart seemed to stop, but he had hurt her too many times, too many tears she had cried for him...

"Well... you know what? you're wrong... for I _WAS_ the only friend you _HAD_..." she spat out angrily, then strode off and run outside, in the rain, in the people, in the traffic, with tears falling unstoppable.

They'd always been one, and in that moment their tears were falling together, just like one...

That memory crossed Detective Danny Witwer's mind as Lamar Burgess started speaking, he knew he was going to die after all, he had been feeling that all the time he had been speaking, but he wasn't afraid of dying... he just didn't want to... he wanted to talk with her one more time, to see her face and to see her smile. But most of all to apologize... he couldn't leave like that, _he simply couldn't_.

Suddenly a sound startled him and the pain spread across his body, his heart was beating faster and his breath was heavy, he looked down, at his chest, there was blood, but damn! What had happened? he looked Lamar: he had the gun still pointed at him, and he was approaching him slowly, he was speaking but Danny couldn't understand what he was saying, in his mind only her: the woman he loved, yes, because he had undestood it finally, he was **in love** with her... She wasn't just a friend and he loved her too much to die without seeing her at least once again, he didn't want to.

He looked Lamar, he was still approaching him, but all of a sudden he stopped, a sound broke into the house, blood pouring out of Lamar's shoulder, _blood_ on the floor behind him, then _green_, a lot of green as he dived himself in those wonderful eyes, once so angry, now worried and caring, he heard Lamar groaning, then falling on the ground, the gun still in is hand, soft paces, a pair of green All Star, he knew them... a hand grabbing the gun in the man's hands, then that soft hand, caressing his face, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead.

"Kim..." he heard himself whisper, out of breath, with the pain killing him, his eyes closed, slowly as the girl was taking him by the arms, dragging him in a bed, yeah... he now recalled, it was John Anderton's bed, then all went off, the light, the volume, he felt nothing, he heard nothing, he saw nothing.

"Danny... please just wake up..." he heard her voice, but he thought it was a dream, then he slowly opened his eyes, his chest ached, and his breath was heavy, he saw her, smiling at him, was it a dream? or was he dead?

Her hand on his, lips burnt by the sun, when did she burnt herself? he didn't know, he slowly sat up, looked around, he was still in John Anderton's bed... but it was covered in bloodstains, he slightly smiled: that man would have killed him seeing the stains on his bed

"What happened?" he found himself asking, but he didn't actually want to know

"Lamar shot you... I shot him... he's left... you're safe..." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, he didn't understand why everytime he saw her she had tears pouring from her eyes, then everything was clear.

"I was so frightened you wouldn't wake up..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry..." he sad, the girl couldn't speak anymore, she just shook her head slowly, crying silently, he lifted his hand, gently caressing her cheek, weeping away the tears with his thumb.

The dream of her, wasn't a dream anymore, she had come back, back to him, back in his arms, there for him, there to be hugged, there to be kissed

"I love you..." he said, the girl gasped, then finally smiled and threw her arms around his neck

"I thought I'd lost you..." she whispered in his ear

"You never will..." he whispered back, stroking her hair, so soft, so long, so wavy, they smelled like cinnamon, he loved cinnamon.

He slowly moved her hair on the side of her head, freeing the neck, he pressed his lips on her shoulder breathing her scent, then tracing all the way up to her jaw, slowly, sweetly.

He caught a tear with his lips, gently sucking it, rubbing her lips with his thumb, tears stopping pouring as she softly moaned in pain

"Forgive me..." he whispered, she smiled then pressed her lips on his, catching him by surprise, his eyes widened, his eyes closed, his hands run through her hair, his tongue explored her mouth, her lips curved in a smile

"You're forgiven... but you were already..." she said as they parted, her smile made him smile, happiness spread all through his body, pain left, he leaned in for another kiss... there she was for him, to be hugged, to be kissed, to be touched... to be loved.

---Fin---

* * *

**So... this was just another fic... now review please!**


End file.
